coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9348 (8th January 2018)
Plot Zeedan and Yasmeen take a distraught Alya home to No.6. Jude and Angie kick Sean out of No.3. Fiz sends word that he can stay at No.9, much to Tyrone's chagrin. Rana can't find the right words for Kate and asks if she wants Sophie instead. Kate in turn accuses Rana of being relieved that Luke took the knowledge of their affair to the grave. They apologise to each other and Kate decides to stay at Carla's in Devon until she gets her head together as she'll need Rana too much if she sticks around. The Nazirs are besieged by the press. Chesney and Sinead are accosted as they walk to the Rovers. The pub regulars have a whip-round for Luke. Seb asks his mum to move away with him and they can try to get the twins back. Abi is keen and tells him that rehab has a rehousing scheme that will get them a place on the coast. Zeedan makes a statement to the press, saying that Luke was killed by racists. He plans to name and shame the Parker brothers but Yasmeen stops him. Phelan leads the residents in a round of applause when she defends Luke's character after a journalist mentions his assault charge. Abi admits to Seb that she was stringing him along and has failed rehab. Seb discovers that she took Eileen's window cleaning money while he was out buying food and throws her out. Tyrone breaks the news to Hope and Ruby. The police arrest the Parkers. Kate packs her things and tells Alya she's leaving right away. Sophie and Rana see her off. Kate tells Rana it's over before getting into her taxi. Sean promises to look after Tyrone and the girls until Fiz is back. Seb pokes at Phelan's bin fire as Phelan watches him from the upstairs window. Cast Regular cast *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman Guest cast *Lucy Meacock - Herself (Credited as "Reporter") *Journalist - Rhiannon Kearns Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Nick's Bistro - Office *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rana begs Kate not to leave for Devon; Seb begins to have doubts about Phelan; and Sean moves in with Tyrone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,592,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes